Czerwone włosy Uzumaki
by Narya Anima
Summary: Każdy chyba słyszał już o Menmie z RTN, ale czy ktoś się zastanawiał co by bylo gdyby Naruto odziedziczył włosy po matce i charakter po ojcu?
1. Prolog

Młody chłopak szedł przez Konoha-gakure. Wszyscy mieszkańcy patrzyli na niego z odrazą i nienawiścią. Jadowicie zielone tęczówki chłopaka odpowiadały im z tak samo wielką wrogością.

Chłopak wracał właśnie do domu i rozmyślał nad wieloma sprawami. Nazywany był wśród mieszkańców wioski liścia Krwawym Demonem lub Jadowitym Demonem. Zresztą, nie ma się co dziwić. Jego włosy w kolorze krwistej czerwieni i jadowicie zielone oczy robiły swoje. Czasami nazywano go Nainteilsu, dziewięć ogonów lub po prostu lis. Co do lisa to też się nie dziwił. W końcu na policzkach miał blizny przypominający wąsy owego zwierzęcia, ale igdy nie ogarniał tego dziewięć ogonów.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał krzyk. Głos był wyraźnie przepełniony gniewem, ale mimo to wesoły. Najwyraźniej należał do kogoś kto musiał nieźle dzisiaj zabalować.

- A kogo my tu mamy, co? Czy to nie Chi Akuryoo*? - mężczyzna był od chłopca wyższy o jakieś 40 cm i miał na czole opaskę shinobi i kamizelkę liścia. Brązowe włosy opadały mu na ramiona związane z tyłu w luźny kucyk. Oczy w kolorze srebra błyszczały groźnie w ciemnościach nocy jak nóż mordercy w ciemnej uliczce. Drugi miał jasne blond krótkie włosy i szarozielone oczy w których igrało zadowolenie, że może skopać tyłek dzieciakowi. Tak samo jak jego kolega miał na sobie hai-atę i strój chunina. Za nimi stało jeszcze kilku upitych ninja.

- Czego chcesz pijany dziadu? Rozrywki?

- Popatrz - zwrócił się do swoich kolegów szatyn - Chi się stawia.

- Niech lepiej poczuje co znaczy szacunek! - krzyknął drugi i pięścią wycelował w chłopca. Zaciśnięta ręka uderzyła w policzek chłopaka, który nawet po takim uderzeniu się nie przewrócił. Mężczyzna musiał włożyć w ten cios mniej siły z powodu za dużych ilości alkoholu, ale mimo to z ust chłopaka poleciała krew.

Czerwonowłosy splunął krwią w twarz drugiemu mężczyźnie i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Zapamiętajcie wreszcie, nie jestem żadnym Chi Akurayoo tylko Naruto Uzumaki - powiedział i już spokojnie i przygotował się na kolejne ciosy. Wiedział, że nie ważne co teraz zrobi i tak złapią go i pobiją prawie na śmierć, a on jak zwykle im zrobi na złość i przeżyje.

Uśmiechnął się szaleńco gdy poczuł cios w brzuch.

^Znowu to samo, ne? To zabawne. Czy oni się jeszcze nie nauczyli, że to nic nie daje? Po co się starać gdy nic się nie osiąga?^

* czytaj "czi akure" dos. krwawy demon


	2. Jestem Kyuubi no Kitsune twoje bijuu

Czerwonowłosy leżał na szpitalnym łóżku. Całe jego ciało było pokryte bandażami. Nie spał. Nie był pewny czy pielęgniarka nie wstrzyknie mu trucizny gdy będzie spał. Uśmiechnął się i wstał z łóżka. Przeciągnął się, a każdemu rozciągnięciu towarzyszyły zgrzyty. Chłopak podskoczył i stwierdził po chwili, że może spokojnie stać i biegać. Zdjął bandaże i ubrał swoją czarną bluzę z elementami krwawej czerwieni, czarne spodnie i czarne glany z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Taki strój tym bardziej podkreślał jego włosy i oczy. Był dumny ze swojego wyglądu. Była to pamiątka po jego wybitym klanie.

Otworzył okno i wskoczył na parapet.

^Tym razem na czwartym piętrze, co?^

Uśmiechnął się tylko i spokojnie przywarł stopami do ściany budynku i zaczął gromadzić chakre.

^No i się trzyma^ mruknął i zaczął spokojnie schodzić w dół.

Od razu udał się w stronę budynku szkoły i jak to miał w zwyczaju wszedł przez okno. Zazwyczaj jeśli się chwile spóźnił i nauczyciel jeszcze go z listy nie wyczytał (Uzumaki ma ostatni numerek) to było dobrze, ale nie zawsze. Naruto nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagę, ale nie zawsze mu to wychodziło. Dodatkowo jego specyficzny wygląd utrudniał wszystko.

- Naruto, znów się spóźniłeś! - wydarł się na niego Iruka.

Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robiąc usiadł na swoim miejscu .

- Nie ignoruj mnie Uzumaki! - krzyknął i podszedł do ostatniej ławki, w której siedział czerwonowłosy.

- Nie sądzi pan, że lepiej ukarać mnie po zajęciach, a teraz skupić się po lekcji? - spytał spokojnie chłopak.

- Nie bądź taki mądry Uzumaki, bo się nie uchowasz. Teraz za karę cała klasa powtarza technikę klonowania! - krzyknął, a cała klasa zgodnie jęknęła posyłając Uzumakiemu nienawistne spojrzenia.

Chłopak prychnął tylko i wstał ze swojego miejsca i razem z resztą udał się na środek klasy.

Czekał powoli na swoją kolej. Technika klonowania była dla niego wyjątkowo trudna. Nie potrafił dobrze dzielić chakry, choć umiał już chodzić po drzewach to jego starania nadal nie przynosiły wyników.

- Sasuke Uchiha! - krzyknął Iruka, a na środek wyszedł młody Uchiha. W tle dało się słyszeć piski.

Uzumaki zakrył sobie uszy. Miał bardzo wrażliwe zmysły i takie piski słyszał ze zdwojoną siłą.

Pan Uchiha jak zwykle w swoim posępnym image nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi i zaczął składać pieczęcie.

Oczywiście wyszło mu rewelacyjnie.

- Naruto Uzumaki! - krzyknął Iruka, a w tle dało się słyszeć szepty i buczenie... no tak, nikt go tu nie lubił.

Czerwonowłosy nie przeją się tym tylko powoli zaczął składać pieczęcie. Wyciszył swój umysł by technika mu wyszła.

- Bunshin no Jutsu - szepnął i uwolnił jak najmniejszą ilość chakry. Obok niego stanął klon, choć i tak nie był idealny.

- Chikuso... - przeklną pod nosem. - Znów za dużo - mruknął i dezaktywował technikę.

Iruka spojrzał na niego z niezadowoleniem.

- To jedna z najprostszych technik, Naruto. Nie umiesz nic zrobić dobrze. Jesteś nieudacznikiem. Zapewne twoi rodzice przewracają się w grobie ze wstydu... - jego monolog potrwał jeszcze trochę, ale Uzumaki już go nie słuchał. Nie chciał. Spędził wiele godzin treningów na szlifowaniu tej techniki. Jeszcze wspomniał o jego rodzicach. Gdy tylko Iruka skończył spokojnym krokiem wrócił do ławki, ale w środku gotował się od wściekłości.

Usiadł i położył się na ławce jak to on miał w zwyczaju.

Usłyszał szuranie krzesła, tak ciche, że tylko on mógł je usłyszeć. Podniósł glowę i napotkał spojrzenie Uchihy. Jadowita zieleń patrzyła na chłopaka obojętnie.

- Jesteś beznadziejny Uzumaki. Nie dość, .że się spóźniasz to jeszcze nic nie umiesz i ty chcesz zostać shinobi?

Zieleń zawrzała wściekłością, ale czerwonowłosy powstrzymał się. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz coś zrobił Uchisze to miał by przejebane albo i gorzej.

- Wiesz, co, Uchiha, zamknij wreszcie ten swój krzywy ryj. Bo możesz być pewny, że nie będę taki miły jak teraz.

- A co ty mi możesz zrobić? Jestem Uchiha i pochodzę z jednego z najwspanialszych rodów w Konoha, a ty to kto? Czy jest coś takiego jak klan Uzumakich?

Wstał i już brał zamach na Uchihę gdy rozległ się dzwonek na przerwę.

Uzumaki miał już gdzieś szkołę. Wyskoczył przez okno i pognał do swojego domu. Nie lubił tego jak ludzie się zachowywali w stosunku do niego. Z jego zielonego oka spłynęła łza.

Nadszedł 10 październik. Ten dzień był w Konoha-gakure bardzo hucznie świętowany. Tego dnia 12 lat temu lisi demon został pokonany przez Yondaime Hokage, ale tego dnia, stało się coś jeszcze... Tego dnia urodził się Naruto Uzumaki, Chi Akuryoo. Czerwonowłosy niechętnie zwlekł się z posłania. Nienawidził tego dnia. Przeklinał ten sam 10 października 12 lat temu. Dlaczego musiał się urodzić? Dziś pewnie jak zwykle będzie mocniej pobity.

Umył się i ubrał. Chciał jak najszybciej pójść na pole treningowe tak by nikt go nie spotkał. Wychodząc założył na twarz swoją maskę obojętności. Dzięki niej czuł się paradoksalnie bezpieczny...

Wracał z pola treningowego numer 3. Był już naprawdę zmęczony i głodny. Jego dom był tuż tuż. Biegł modląc się, by nikt go nie spotkał. Było dość późno. Gdyby go ktoś znalazł nie było by za przyjemnie.

Kolejne uderzenie w brzuch i następne. Uśmiechnął się choć wiedział, że bardziej rozzłości przeciwnika, ale prócz tego nie zostało mu już nic. Nawet jego życie było nic nie warte. Wiele razy próbował się zabić, ale bezskutecznie.

Była tylko jedna rzecz dla której przestał próbować samobójstwa. Chciał się dowiedzić, co go trzyma przy życiu i dlaczego go tak nienawidzą.

^Nande*? Doshite*? Za co mnie tak nienawidzicie? Przecież jestem tylko dzieckiem, więc dlaczego nazywacie mnie demonem?!^

**^Chyba ja znam odpowiedź na to pytanie...^** usłyszał głos w swojej głowie.

^Ktoś ty?^

**^Jestem Kyuubi no Kitsune... twoje bijuu^**

*Nande i doshite znaczą dos. dlaczego. Najpierw używa się nande, a potem doshite.


End file.
